User blog:Lana Luthor/Clark and Lana
This is a retelling of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet using Smallville's characters. I will write when I have the time. The story will be told from Lana's perspective, and the theme song is ''My Immortal ''by Evanescence. thumb|300px|right|My Immortal by Evanescence Kents (Montagues) *Clark Kent (Romeo Montague) *Martha Kent (Lady Montague) *Jonathan Kent (Lord Montague) *Kara Kent (Benvolio) Langs (Capulets) *Lana Lang (Juliet Capulet) *Lewis Lang (Lord Capulet) *Laura Lang (Lady Capulet) *Nurse Lang (Nurse) *Xavier Lang (Tybalt Capulet) Others *Father John (Friar Laurence) *Jason Teague (Paris) *Lois Lane (Rosaline) Clark and Lana War. Bloodshed. Were the two so different? To my knowledge, the two were one and the same. In the feud between my family - the Langs - and the Kents, we had lost many loved ones. And I despised each and every one of the Kents. I lay on my bed, my iPod on full blast, amplifying Paramore's ''Monster ''through the speakers. "Lana!" my family's nurse exclaimed, bursting into my room. I turned off my music and sat upright. It was time to face another day. "Lana, please come quickly," she informed me. "Who calls?" I asked. "Your mother," Nurse responded. I smiled at her in thanks before she dashed off to help the rest of the household with whatever matters they'd to cope with. I came sprinting out from my room to cross paths with my mother. "I'm here; what is your will?" I asked her. Nurse came rushing past us and she stopped at the sight of my mom. "Lana is turning 16 tomorrow night," she said, "and she shall marry. I believe her to be too young for marriage, Mrs. Lang." "Hold your peace!" my mom snapped. "I will," my nurse countered, "but I still find it funny that Jason intends to propose to Lana and neither of them are of marriagable age." "As do I," I muttered under my breath. I had never given a single thought about marriage; it was a bit wrong of my parents to want me to marry at my age. "I hope I will have my wish granted to see you happily married, Lana," Nurse said. "Be honest with me, Lana. What are your thoughts regarding marriage?" Mother inquired, her hands on my shoulders so I was facing her. "It is an honor I don't dream of," I answered. "Well, think of marriage!" she said. "Here in Smallville, ladies of esteem are made already mothers. You are a maid, Lana, and the valiant Jason Teague seeks your love." Nurse Lang dropped the vase she was holding; it shattered to the ground. "He is a man of wax!" "Smallville's summer has not such a flower," Mother responded. And it was true. Jason Teague was a bachelor, and many single women sought him out. "He is a flower, a very flower," Nurse said. "What do you say?" my mom pressed. "Can you love him? Tonight, you shall behold him at our masquerade ball. Making yourself no less by having him." "Mrs. Lang, women grow by men." "Can you like of Jason's love?" my mom said urgently. I could've screamed in exasperation; of all men, why Jason? Oh right: because he was Smallville's bachelor. "I'll look to like," I answered, "but I can never love Jason. I have never intended to become his wife." All of a sudden, one of our servants came up to us. "Madam, the guests are here and the dinner served up. You called, my young lady asked for and the nurse swore in the pantry," he said. "I had to wait for you." "We'll follow you," Mother told him, and they all parted from me. "Lana, seek happy days to happy nights!" Nurse Lang said to me over her shoulder. I stood before a mirror, clad in my dress for the masquerade ball. ''Here goes nothing, ''I thought sourly. ''Time to meet my future husband... ''My dress was white, strapless and floor-length; it was very simple, as I did not want to look outright ridiculous. My long, shoulder-length brunette hair was in a side-swept braid. I descended down the stairs and without warning, a hand clasped mine. I jumped out of my skin, startled and looked at my new acquaintence. He was handsome; he was broad-shouldered, muscular and had gorgeous baby blue eyes. His hair was dark brown and slightly wavy. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," he said. I smiled at him and we circled one another like tigers. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I responded as we locked eyes. I wanted him, I needed him. Oh, God. I was already in love with this mysterious, seductive stranger and I was to marry Jason. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked me. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," I said, taking him by the hand and leading him somewhere private. "Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant you, let faith turn to despair." "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I reminded him. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take!" he countered, and our lips met with a wild passion. My hand trailed down his neck, and we broke apart. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" "Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" He passionately kissed me once again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to let him know how deeply I loved him. I ended the kiss and I whispered, "You kiss by the book." We were about to kiss when Nurse interrupted us. "Lana, your mother wants a word with you," she informed me. "What is her mother?" my lover queried. "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house," Nurse said in response. My lover, shocked, pulled away from me and shifted his attention to my nurse. "Is she a Lang?!" he exclaimed, surprised. "My life is my foe's debt!" The woman who I knew as Kara came over to us and she said, "Away, begone. The sport is at the best." "So I fear," said my love. "The more is my unrest." "No, gentlemen! Prepare not to be gone. We have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it even so? Why, then, I thank you all. I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest." Everyone left, save for me and Nurse. I was in shock; what had just happened? "Come here, Nurse," I said after recollecting my thoughts. "What is yond gentlemen?" "The son and heir of old Tiberio," she said. My mind kept wandering to the mysterious and charming stranger with whom I had fallen in love. "Who is he? The one who wouldn't dance?" "I do not know." "Go ask his name!" I told her. "If he is married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed." She dashed off, and several minutes later she returned. "His name is Clark," she said, "and a Kent. The son of your enemy." In shock, I darted outside to the balcony jsut in time to see Clark and Kara leave the manor. I should've known he was a Kent; how stupid I was! Clark gazed at me with the same surprise and I murmured, "My only love sprung from my only hate.." Why did I have to love a loathed enemy?! "Let's go, Lana," Nurse said, and we departed. I stood at the balcony of my bedroom, still unable to absorb the fact that Clark was a Kent. "Clark!" I called out. "Where are you? Give up your name; I'll no longer be a Lang." I sighed. "What is Kent? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." "I take you at your word," Clark said from behind me. I whirled to find Clark standing before me. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. "If they see you they'll kill you!" Category:Blog posts